Tout le monde peut changer un destin
by Hatsuko'chan
Summary: quelques mois plus tôt, Neji sauvait Sasuke des griffes d'Orochimaru. Depuis, le comportement de Neji devient étrange...et Sasuke ne  comprend pas ce revirement de situation. Il fait donc tout pour que Neji aille mieux... A quel prix?
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis Hatsuko'chan, et voici ma toute première fanfiction, consacrée à Neji et Sasuke, deux de mes personnages préférés dans Naruto. Cette fic est un yaoi, aussi, j'incite les personnes homophobes susceptibles d'être tombées sur cette fic de ne pas la lire =) Pour les autres, j'espère que vous allez aimer, et surtout donner moi votre avis ! **_

_HATsuko_

_**CHAPITRE 1:**_

"_ Hyûga, c'est bien toi qui disait que le destin ne pouvait pas être changé, qu'il était tracé d'avance, non? lui dit-il, sans aucun tremblement dans la voix. Eh bien, tu vas

être déçu, on peut le changer, il suffit d'être suffisamment puissant pour détruire celui des autres!" Il essaya de bouger. D'attaquer. D'esquiver. Impossible. Ses muscles refusaient de lui obéir, il était comme paralysé.

Il ne pouvait que le regarder, sans pouvoir l'arrêter. Un bruit terrible fendit l'air, qui se chargea d'électricité, et il reconnut cette attaque, sa signature, en quelque sorte.

Il le vit se précipiter sur lui, précédé d'une lumière bleue qui l'aveuglait. Tout allait très vite, trop vite. Son visage, recouvert par ces étranges marques, qui avaient gagné tout son corps durant le combat, était déformé par la rage et la haine. Ses yeux rouges étaient emprunts de cruauté.

Il était tout près maintenant. Il n'eut même pas le temps de crier, ne sentit même pas la douleur de l'attaque, et il s'écroula.

Il se réveilla en sursaut, trempé de sueur. Encore ce stupide rêve... Neji rageait intérieurement. Toutes les nuits, c'était la même chose, depuis qu'ils l'avaient ramené au village, depuis qu'ils s'étaient battus, qu'il avait vu cette expression si haineuse sur son visage...Sasuke Uchiha hantait ses rêves.

Il se redressa et regarda attentivement autour de lui: il n'y avait rien d'anormal dans sa chambre: tout était parfaitement ordonné, comme toute personne connaissant Neji pouvait se douter. De grandes tentures blanches ornaient les murs couleur sable, c'était la seule décoration. Pas d'objets superflus. Il n'en avait pas besoin.

Comme tous les matins...tout était calme. Le jeune ninja soupira, puis se rallongea, et il réfléchit en fixant le plafond... Cette marque étrange l'avait vraiment terrifié, la dernière fois, c'était comme si...comme si elle prenait le contrôle de Sasuke, lui donnant plus de puissance, mais modifiant sa personnalité, le remplissant de cruauté...

On lui avait expliqué que c'était un sceau qu'Orochimaru appliquait à ses fidèles, où ceux qui allaient le devenir...En fait, il l'imposait aux personnes dotées de puissance, et qui pourraient lui servir dans le futur...Mais Kakashi-sensei avait refusé de lui répondre lorsqu'il lui avait demandé pourquoi Orochimaru avait choisi Sasuke.

Depuis qu'ils l'avaient ramené au village, la marque maudite ne s'était plus manifestée, et Kakashi-sensei avait garanti au jeune ninja que le Uchiha irait mieux, qu'il lui apprendrait à ne plus se laisser contrôler par la marque.

Il tourna la tête vers son réveil: plus que dix minutes avant qu'il ne sonne...De toute façon, il était réveillé, pour maintenant, autant se lever...Il y avait déjà du bruit au rez-de-chaussée. Décidément, c'était tous les jours la même chose, à la demeure Hyûga...

Il se leva, donc, et prit son petit-déjeuner, juste avant de se préparer, afin d'aller à son entraînement. Car Neji Hyûga était désormais un chunin, et il faisait partie de l'équipe Gaï, "le Fauve de Jade de Konoha", comme il aimait se faire appeler (ou plutôt s'appelait lui-même de cette façon)...

Lee lui vouait un véritable culte, et Tenten, de qui Neji se sentait le plus proche, échangeait souvent avec lui des regards exaspérés...Il est vrai que leur exhibition constante, leur enthousiasme et leur esprit de compétition sans égal pouvaient parfois, souvent, même, se révéler... fatiguant...

Il se dirigea donc vers le point de rendez-vous habituel pour l'entrainement. Il avait cinq minutes d'avance...Lee et Gaï étaient déjà là, débordant d'enthousiasme et débitant leurs habituels délires, Tenten arriva pile à l'heure, et l'entrainement commença, d'abord par des enchainements de Taïjutsu, comme d'habitude.

Gaï-sensei leur demanda ensuite de se mettre par deux afin de s'entrainer à esquiver les attaques de son adversaire, Tenten se dirigea donc vers le jeune Hyûga, et celui-ci commença par l'attaquer, lui lançant shurikens et Kunai par rafales.

Il était un peu absent, et la kunoichi réussi à esquiver et dévier tous ses projectiles...Il secoua la tête et respira un grand coup: Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse, ou son amie allait se douter de quelque chose...Lui qui d'habitude était si concentré...C'était à son tour de l'attaquer.

Elle lui faisait face, déterminée, et lui ne la quittait pas des yeux, prêt à l'attaque.

Tout à coup, il se remit à repenser à son rêve, puis à Lui...ce qu'il avait ressenti lorsque les ninjas chargés de cette mission l'avait sauvé, et ramené au village, le combat qu'ils avaient livré, seuls, ce simple "merci", qu'il lui avait adressé, ses yeux sombres qui le fixaient à ce moment-là, son air toujours aussi indéchiffrable...

"_ Neji!"

"_ Aie!"

Une douleur fulgurante lui transperça tout à coup l'épaule, et il vit le Kuai qui l'avait touché se planter dans le sol six mètres plus loin.

"_ Neji ! Est-ce que ça va?" Tenten accouru vers lui.

Neji jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur la blessure, qui n'avait pas l'air d'être bien grave.

"_ Ouais, ça va." répondit le jeune chunin. Il garda les yeux rivés au sol un bon moment. Puis il décida finalement de relever la tête et de faire face à ses coéquipiers. Ils étaient tous les trois plantés devant lui, l'observant, leurs regards hésitant entre inquiétude et incrédulité.

Avec le byakugan, il ne se faisait pourtant jamais toucher...Le seul endroit où l'on pouvait éventuellement l'avoir, avec malgré tout de grandes difficultés, c'était le seul et unique point mort du byakugan, sa nuque...Il se demandait comment il avait pu se déconcentrer à ce point, furieux contre lui-même.

"_ Bon, je crois que ça suffit pour aujourd'hui, les jeunes" leur annonça Gaï-sensei.

"_ Neji, tu devrai aller soigner ta blessure." Celui-ci acquiesça silencieusement. Il fit volte-face et s'apprêta à partir...

"_ Neji-kun?" La voix de sa coéquipière était hésitante. L'Hyûga se tourna vers Tenten, n'osant toutefois pas la regarder. Elle s'assit dans l'herbe, juste en face de lui, et il l'imita, toujours en gardant obstinément les yeux baissés.

Il se décida à prendre la parole: "_C'est pas grave, Tenten. Je t'assure, je n'ai pas mal, et demain ça ira mieux. J'ai déjà eu pire comme blessure."

Il lui sourit timidement, et alla pour se relever, mais la jeune fille retint son poignet fermement, l'obligeant à se rasseoir, et cette fois à la regarder. "_ Je ne voulais pas parler de ça." lui asséna-t-elle sèchement.

Elle ajouta, plus doucement: "_ Neji, ton attitude change, ces derniers temps...Tu ne parles déjà pas beaucoup d'ordinaire, mais là, c'est encore pire, tu ne veux nous voir, Lee et moi, que durant les entrainements, tu restes plus souvent seul dans ton coin, ton attention diminue..." Elle eut un geste évasif vers l'épaule de son ami.

Elle observa attentivement son visage, et poursuivit: "Et vu les cernes que tu te paies, je suppose que tu ne dois plus dormir beaucoup..."

Neji lui jeta un regard surpris. Depuis quand Tenten était-elle aussi attentive? A moins que son comportement ne soit plus affecté que ce qu'il pensait...

"_ Écoute Tenten, merci, mais j'ai pas tellement envie de parler...Même moi je ne sais pas exactement ce que j'ai..."

Elle soupira et se leva, sachant très bien que si Neji ne voulait pas lui parler, il ne lui dirait strictement rien.

"_ Bon comme tu veux. A plus!"

L'Hyûga lui était reconnaissant de ne pas insister. Il se leva à son tour et retourna chez lui, afin d'examiner son épaule...Il avait raison, c'était juste une entaille peu profonde, qui disparaîtra en moins d'une semaine. Il sortit de la salle de bain et s'affala dans le canapé, le salon étant plongé dans la pénombre, il se dit qu'il réfléchira plus facilement.

Il ne comprenait pas. Jamais il ne s'était retrouvé dans une telle situation...penser à une personne jusqu'à en perdre tous ses moyens lors d'un combat...Ce n'était pas digne d'un ninja.

Un ninja était né pour combattre, pour protéger son village, pas pour avoir des sentiments. Se préoccuper d'une personne à ce point, ça ne lui ressemblait pas, il ne se reconnaissait plus...Que lui arrivait-il?

Et si... Non. Il chassa cette idée de sa tête. C'était impossible. Il s'interdisait cela, depuis toujours, il s'était même interdit d'y penser...Ce n'était tout de même pas _lui _qui allait tout faire changer, _lui_, le survivant du clan ennemi des Hyûga.

Et pourtant...quand le jeune genin songeait à ses yeux, si intensément noirs, ses petits airs supérieurs, sa voix calme et profonde, il était pris d'une violente envie de le voir, de lui parler, de toucher sa peau si pâle, son corps si parfait, d'avoir son visage magnifique tout près du sien...

Rien qu'à cette idée, il sentit son cœur s'emballer... Neji se redressa brusquement. Il s'était pourtant interdit d'aimer...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2:**_

_**NEJI POV:**_

Ça devait faire des heures qu'il était allongé dans le salon. Les volets fermés, il lui était difficile de dire précisément combien de temps. Toutes les conclusions auxquelles il avait pu parvenir ne faisaient qu'augmenter son mal être. Neji Hyûga s'était pourtant juré de ne jamais aimer...

Il ne pourrait pas supporter de perdre quelqu'un une deuxième fois, comme son père. Il se souvenait de son enfance, lorsque son oncle lui avait annoncé la mort de son père, qui s'était sacrifié pour protéger son propre frère, et la douleur que le petit garçon avait alors ressentit...

De toute façon, il n'avait pas le droit d'aimer..Pas sans l'autorisation de son oncle Hiashi Hyûga...Étant né dans la Bunke, la seconde branche des Hyûga, la seule fonction du jeune ninja, c'était de protéger les membres de la Soke, la branche "pure" de la famille, à n'importe quel prix.

C'est ce que lui rappelait en permanence le sceau qu'il avait sur le front depuis sa naissance, qui lui avait causé tant de douleur lorsqu'il était petit, quand il voyait son oncle s'en servir contre son père...

Dès leur naissance, leur destin était déjà tracé, et il leur était impossible de lui échapper. Lui était né pour protéger la famille principale...pas pour mener une vie "normale", ni dans le but d'aimer...et surtout pas un membre du clan Uchiha, l'ennemi juré des Hyûga. Sasuke Uchiha, le survivant du massacre, le traître...

L'idée de la bénédiction de son oncle lui semblait plus proche de la bêtise que d'autre chose...

Il s'imaginait son oncle, dominé par sa rage en l'apprenant...Il le tuerait très certainement.

Tout cela était impossible, les Hyûga mis à part... Jamais Sasuke ne pourrait l'aimer, jamais. Après tout, lui aussi avait passé sa vie avec ce masque d'indifférence sur le visage, cet air méprisant et distant par rapport à tous, vivant dans le passé, avec pour seul souvenir de sa famille le souvenir de cadavres, ruminant sa vengeance...

Il ne s'intéressait à personne, mis à part ses coéquipiers...Sans compter que Neji était un homme...Il avait beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, il apparaissait qu'il n'avait aucune issue possible.

Il fallait qu'il soit fort, qu'il refuse de l'aimer. Il pouvait se contrôler, et il le savait. Il décida d'oublier, comme il l'avait fait ces dernières années...oublier ce qu'étaient les sentiments et les émotions. Il fallait que son destin s'accomplisse, tel qu'il le devait. Il n'écouterait pas le conseil que Naruto lui avait donné lors de l'examen des Chunins.

Soudain, il entendit des coups frappés à la porte, assez lointains...Le jeune homme sursauta et se mit debout, pris d'un vertige, et tituba jusqu'à la porte, encore un peu endormi. Il avait tellement réfléchit et laisser divaguer ses pensées qu'il s'était assoupi...Mais au moins, il n'avait pas rêvé cette nuit. Il chercha la bonne clé, ouvrit la porte, la vision encore brouillée, et aperçut le visage de sa cousine.

_"Bonjour, Neji-niisan."

Il marmonna un bref "Bonjour" et s'effaça devant la porte pour la faire entrer. Elle avança timidement, et alla s'asseoir dans le canapé. Il resta planté debout, devant elle, surpris par sa visite si matinale, et pas encore très bien réveillé.

_"Vu ta présence si matinale, je pense que tu as quelque chose à me dire non?" Neji pensa qu'il était inutile de la ménager, alors qu'elle venait de le réveiller.

_"Oui..." elle garda les yeux baissés, et continua. "J'ai croisé Tenten hier, elle m'a dit que tu t'étais blessé à l'épaule..." elle ajouta, plus bas "et que tu n'avais pas l'air d'aller bien."

Son cousin la regardait fixement, l'énervement commençant à s'emparer de lui. Qu'est ce qu'ils avaient à s'occuper de lui? Qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien leur faire si il allait bien ou mal? Pourquoi ne le laissaient-ils pas tranquilles, au lieu de toujours essayer de l'aider?

Aucun d'eux ne pouvait comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Il était un oiseau en cage, il l'avait toujours été, et il ne pourra jamais être libre, comme eux l'étaient.

Il lui répondit alors d'une voix froide : _"Ça va mieux, merci." Il n'ajouta rien d'autre.

Comprenant qu'il était temps de prendre congé, Hinata se leva et prit la direction de la porte "_ Au fait, ton équipe à rendez-vous chez le Hokage à onze heures."

Neji jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge, se prépara rapidement, et courut jusqu'au bureau de Tsunade-sama.

Ses coéquipiers l'attendaient déjà devant la porte, et Tenten lui lança un regard lourd de sous-entendu, signifiant bien sûr qu'elle n'avait pas oublié la conversation de la veille, et qu'elle n'abandonnerait pas. Il fit mine de l'ignorer, et détourna son regard.

_"Bon, maintenant que vous êtes tous là, on va pouvoir entrer." leur dit joyeusement Gaï en frappant à la porte.

Neji avança à la suite de Gaï, mais se figea dans l'encadrement de la porte. L'équipe de Kakashi faisait face à Tsunade-sama, assise derrière son bureau. Ils se retournèrent tous les quatre lorsqu'ils entendirent les trois genin et leur sensei entrer dans la pièce.

Naruto les gratifia de son air radieux, ses grands yeux bleus pétillants d'impatience, et d'un "Salut!" plus qu'enthousiaste, comme à son habitude. Sakura et Kakashi leur adressèrent un bonjour beaucoup plus calme, mais en rien moins chaleureux, et _lui_, sur qui Neji avait le regard fixé depuis qu'il était entré, ne dit rien, se contentant de conserver son attitude indifférente.

Le jeune Hyûga lui-même conserva tant bien que mal son masque froid sur le visage, les saluant d'un simple signe de tête, toujours en le regardant.

_"Bien." commença Tsunade-sama. "Tout d'abord, merci d'être venus. J'ai une mission très importante à vous confier, c'est d'ailleurs en raison de sa grande importance que j'ai décidé de convoquer vos deux équipes. J'ai reçu ce matin un message des gardes frontaliers.

Ils ont repéré un petit groupe de ninjas près des frontières de notre village, et apparemment, ça fait quelque jours qu'ils trainent dans les parages. Comme vous l'avez certainement entendu dire, le village du Son a à son actif une nouvelle organisation qui viserait à détruire Konoha, pour s'emparer du territoire et des techniques secrètes du village.

C'est sans doute des membres de cette organisation qui trainent un peu trop près de nos frontières, peut-être pour préparer un mauvais coup... Si j'ai convoqué deux équipes, c'est que la mission risque d'être dangereuse...Si mes soupçons sont fondés, et qu'il s'agit de ninjas du Son, les risques sont multiples, il faudra donc être très vigilent...

Votre mission sera d'identifier ces visiteurs, et de réunir le maximum d'informations sur eux, sans vous faire repérer. Vous me ferez parvenir votre rapport au plus vite. Vous partez sur le champ, vous pouvez disposer. Bonne Chance."

_"Ouais! hurla Naruto. Enfin un peu d'action, ça manquait un peu ces derniers temps! Merci la vieille Tsunade!"

Son commentaire lui valut un coup de poing de la part de Sakura, et par conséquent un bleu assez imposant sur sa joue. Tsunade se renfrogna, en lui jetant un regard noir.

Les deux équipes sortirent donc du bureau du Hokage, et chacun partit se préparer, le rendez-vous étant donné une heure plus tard aux portes du village.

Une mission avec Sasuke...Décidément, il manquait plus que ça...Il avait plutôt intérêt à se tenir le plus loin possible de lui pendant la mission s'il tenait vraiment à arrêter de penser à lui...Une autre partie de lui jubilai rien qu'à cette idée...

Mais ce n'était plus un entrainement, et si il lui arrivai par malheur de baisser sa garde, ce ne sera plus Tenten qu'il aura en face de lui, et il risquait bien plus qu'une blessure à l'épaule.

C'est avec ces pensées dérangeantes dans la tête que Neji arriva au point de rendez-vous. Tout le monde était là, mis à part Kakashi et Naruto...Toujours en retard ces deux là...pensa le ninja. Une fois les retardataires arrivés, il mirent en place leur formation. Lee et Naruto, tout excités à l'idée de la mission, ne tenaient plus en place.

_"Je crois qu'on va pouvoir y aller" dit Kakashi.

_"Alors c'est parti la jeunesse!" renchérit Gaï-sensei, prenant la pose du chic type le pouce tendu vers l'avant, son sourire digne d'une pub Colgate sur les lèvres.

Les huit ninjas s'enfoncèrent donc dans la forêt, en direction de leur destin.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3:**_

Après avoir couru tout l'après-midi, les deux équipes s'étaient finalement arrêtées près des frontières, et installèrent leur campement dans la forêt, assez loin cependant pour ne pas que les autres ninjas repèrent leur présence. Il avait également été convenu que chacun monterait la garde à tour de rôle.

_"Bien, dit Kakashi-sensei. On va passer la nuit ici, et on commencera les observations dès demain."

Cette déclaration lui attira un regard peu amène de la part de Naruto.

_"C'est inutile de commencer maintenant. Dans le noir, on ne verra strictement rien, à part trois d'entre nous, et pas la peine de prendre des risques inutilement. Naruto, Lee, Gaï et Sakura, vous pouvez aller chercher du bois pour le feu. Neji, Tenten, Sasuke et moi, nous allons monter les tentes pendant ce temps-là."

Évidemment, Neji se retrouva en train de monter la tente avec Sasuke (NdA: Il va falloir t'habituer à ce genre de "torture" mon petit Neji ^_^). Il n'osait bien sûr pas le regarder, et rien que le fait de sentir sa présence à côté de lui déstabilisait le jeune homme...Il était bien incapable de mettre un mot sur cette impression, mis à part "impuissance..."

Quand l'objet de sa convoitise passa juste derrière lui, le dos de l'Uchiha frôlant le sien, il se raidit et sa mâchoire se crispa. Sasuke le regarda, surpris, haussant un sourcil, sans très bien comprendre la frustration de son coéquipier...

_"Tout va bien, Neji?"

Sa voix résonna dans le noir. Neji fut parcouru d'un frisson. Il lui parlait, et sa magnifique voix grave était teintée d'une pointe d'inquiétude. Le jeune Hyûga se sentit rougir, s'empourprant d'avantage lorsqu'il se rendit compte que son visage devait avoir pris en l'espace de cinq seconde une couleur pivoine.

Il se força à lever les yeux vers le sharingan, s'attendant à déceler dans ses yeux une lueur moitié-exaspérée, moitié-moqueuse, dont lui seul avait le secret. A la place, il eut droit à son air le plus sérieux, une expression légèrement soucieuse sur le visage.

Il essaya tant bien que mal de remettre son cerveau en route, afin de lui répondre, tout en conservant son ton habituellement froid et méprisant.

_"Oui...Oui, ça va."

Hum...Sa voix était peut-être un peu moins assurée que ce qu'il espérait. Il continuait à regarder Sasuke, ne parvenant pas à détacher ses pupilles immaculées d'un visage si parfait...Et... Il crut recevoir un électrochoc. Sasuke Uchiha, lui sourire? Non, impossible, c'était sûrement ses yeux qui lui jouaient des tours.

Tout à coup, il vit une masse orange qui se précipitait sur Sasuke.

"_Sasukeeeee! Ben alors, on traine, hein?"

"_ Lâche moi, imbécile!" lui répondit l'Uchiha, tout en le repoussant gentiment malgré tout.

L'expression de l'Hyûga dû les alerter, car Naruto lui lança un regard interrogateur.

"Qu''est ce qu'il y a? T'as vu un ennemi s'approcher avec ton Byakugan?"

Le concerné secoua la tête, et le jeune renard (NdA: XD) eut l'air rassuré. Ce sentiment, ce n'était pas la première fois que je Neji le ressentait...En effet, il était souvent plus ou moins agacé quand Naruto tenait compagnie à Sasuke... L'attitude de ce dernier envers les autres était différente avec l'hôte de Kyubi...

Neji se rendit compte avec horreur qu'il était tout simplement un peu jaloux...de Naruto, en plus!

Il leur tourna le dos à tous les deux, et s'assit près du feu que Sakura et Kakashi venaient d'allumer.

Il était épuisé, n'ayant presque pas dormi ni mangé depuis deux jours, et le voyage de l'après-midi avait encore plus affaibli le jeune ninja, sans parler de Sa présence, qui le déstabilisait à un point qu'il aurait était incapable d'imaginer...

Il fallait qu'il arrête. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, et qu'il ne puisse plus renoncer...

Neji sentit un regard peser sur lui, et il eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir Sasuke avant qu'il n'aille s'asseoir près de Naruto, lui aussi assis devant le feu.

Après le repas que Tenten et Sakura avaient préparé au petit groupe, Gaï-sensei jugea bon que les jonins aillent tout de suite se coucher, non sans avoir fait une série de pompes pour Lee.

Neji ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois. Il se leva aussitôt pour aller s'allonger dans la tente, et s'endormit presque immédiatement, bercé par de doux rêves apportés par la présence d'un beau brun dans la tente toute proche.

Le matin, il fut réveillé par Lee et son enthousiasme habituellement bruyant alors qu'il entendait en même temps Naruto crier sur les deux autres, dans la tente d'à côté.

_"Aller, Neji-kun, sors de ta rêverie, on va bientôt se mettre en route!". Tenten lui balança son oreiller pour faire bonne mesure, avant de sortir de la tente.

Ils avalèrent rapidement un petit-déjeuner et Kakashi-sensei se plaça à la tête du groupe, pour parcourir la courte distance qui les séparait du campement de l'ennemi...

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours qu'ils étaient là, à observer leurs ennemis en effaçant leur présence...Ils avaient déjà récolté quelques informations sur ces étrangers, tapis inconfortablement sous les arbres ou derrière les rochers, camouflant leur présence, sans pouvoir communiquer entre eux.

Les jours qui suivirent furent de pire en pire: les ninjas devaient faire de plus en plus attention à ce que les étrangers ne les aperçoivent pas, et rester parfaitement immobile était difficile étant donné qu'il faisait de plus en plus froid. Ils avaient donc décidé qu'ils viendraient espionner par groupes de deux ou trois, à tour de rôle.

Ce soir-là, ils étaient assis autour du feu, Lee et Naruto se chargeant d'épier leurs ennemis. Il faisait extrêmement froid, et Neji, les extrémités engourdies par son inactivité de l'après-midi, commençait à être frigorifié.

Tout en observant les flammes, il se remémorait son après-midi d'espionnage avec Tenten. Elle l'avait cuisiné pendant tout le trajet pour qu'il lui révèle ce qui se passait, mais Neji avait tenu bon, bien qu'il ait quelques fois hésité. En effet, il se demandait si en parler à quelqu'un le soulagerai un peu du poids qui pesait sur ses épaules.

Il ne préférait cependant pas en parler à Tenten, car il était quasiment certain qu'elle voudrait s'en mêler. Avec ces pensées en tête, il ne mangea presque rien au dîner, se contentant de regarder fixement les flammes. Dès que tout le monde eut fini son repas, il se leva.

_"Je vais faire un tour. A tout à l'heure."

Ses coéquipiers le regardèrent d'un air étonné, Ce n'était pas du genre de Neji de s'éclipser de cette manière. Sans attendre la réponse, il partit dans la direction opposée à celle du campement ennemi, s'enfonçant dans la forêt.

Depuis qu'il était tout petit, il appréciait beaucoup se balader seul le soir, dans les bois ou dans le village. Cela lui permettait de réfléchir, de penser librement, de relâcher les tensions accumulées sans avoir à se préoccuper des autres.

Avant de rentrer dans l'équipe de Gaï, le jeune Hyûga, dévasté par la mort de son père, était un solitaire. Il ne voulait pas de la pitié des gens, et ne supportait pas leurs regards désolés qui se posaient sur lui quand il les croisait, leurs attitudes affectives, qui n'étaient que des façades, car il avait toujours sût que toutes ces personnes le pensait perdu, non seulement en tant qu'homme, mais également en tant que ninja.

C'est pour cela que Neji avait toujours évité la compagnie des autres, et s'était entraîné sans relâche, afin de prouver à tous ces idiots qu'il pouvait devenir un des meilleurs shinobi que le village ait jamais compté, d'autant plus qu'étant de la famille Hyûga, il disposait déjà de talents innés.

Le jeune ninja était maintenant arrivé près de la rivière, et s'assit sur un rocher. Il resta ainsi pendant de longues minutes, quand une voix le fit se redresser brusquement.

_ «Tu ne devrais pas te laisser surprendre aussi facilement, tu sais. ».

Il avait dit cela en employant un ton amusé, mais lorsque Neji se retourna vers lui, il ne vit que ses yeux ténébreux qui le fixaient avec sérieux. Il déglutit, incapable de répondre.

_ «J'aurai aussi bien pu être un ennemi. Qu'aurais tu fais avec un Kunai sous la gorge? »

Il observa longuement son coéquipier, s'efforçant de scruter le moindre détail de son visage. Neji détourna le regard, gêné de cette soudaine attention, d'autant plus que ses joues avaient à nouveau pris une couleur soutenue, ce qui était devenu une habitude dès que Sasuke lui adressait la parole.

_"Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça?" demanda brusquement Neji

Le jeune Uchiha haussa un sourcil, et en guise de réponse, il se contenta de lui lancer un sourire discret et mystérieux, fixant les yeux neigeux du Byakugan avant de faire volte-face afin de repartir vers le campement.

_"Au fait, ajouta-t-il sans se retourner, on a formé les groupes pour demain. Tu prends la garde de demain après-midi, avec moi."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bonjour tout le monde ! Et voici le chapitre 4, où nos ninjas préférés vont se retrouver dans une drôle de situation… Bonne lecture !**_

_HATsuko_

_**Chapitre 4:**_

Ils se regardaient fixement depuis déjà de longues minutes. Le regard d'ébène de l'un s'était plongé dans l'étendue neigeuse de celui de son coéquipier, et refusait de la quitter sans avoir trouvé la réponse qu'il n'avait pas voulu lui donner lors de la dispute qui avait éclaté, plus tôt dans l'après-midi.

_"Bon sang, tu vas finir par dire à quelqu'un ce qui t'arrive?"

Sasuke était exaspéré. Que pouvait-il bien se passer dans la tête de Neji Hyûga? Il n'avait jamais été particulièrement amical avec qui que ce soit, mais de là à fuir les gens...même lui, Sasuke Uchiha, le célèbre glaçon, n'en était pas arrivé à ce point, et se surprenait même parfois à apprécier la compagnie de certaines personnes.

_"Tu sais, tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi, surtout Gaï-sensei. Même notre équipe s'est rendu compte de quelque chose. J'ai un peu parlé avec Tenten hier, elle m'a dit qu'elle ne t'avait encore jamais vu comme ça, inquiet en permanence. On dirait que quelque chose te ronge, quelque chose dont tu n'oses pas parler, alors que tu sais parfaitement que ça pourrait t'aider."

Il avait dit tout cela d'une traite, spontanément, sans intonation particulière. C'était ce sang froid que l'Hyûga appréciait tant chez Sasuke. Il leva ses yeux immaculés vers lui, toujours silencieux, mais surpris que Sasuke prenne autant à cœur sa situation.

_"Mais tu vas parler, oui? Je n'ai pas l'impression que tu te rendes compte de ce que ton comportement implique. Il n'y a pas que toi qui est atteint, tu nous mets tous en danger! Comment peux-tu être aussi..."

Le coup avait fusé. L'Hyûga avait perdu son sang-froid, et Sasuke le contempla d'un air ébahi, la main posée là où le poing l'avait frappé.

_ "Ferme la, Uchiha. asséna-t-il sèchement. Tu es plutôt mal placé pour donner des conseils à ce sujet. Toi aussi, tu nous a tous mis en danger, il y a quelques mois, je te rappelle. Je suis parfaitement conscient de mes actes, et des responsabilités que j'ai envers mon équipe et envers mon village."

La discussion s'était arrêtée là, et les deux jeunes gens, tapis dans l'ombre de la forêt, s'observaient en attendant leurs ennemis. En effet, l'équipe de la veille avait entendu qu'une réunion d'un petit groupe des ninjas du village du son devait avoir lieu à cet endroit. Deux nombreuses hypothèses avaient été avancées lors du repas, comme des traitres au sein du groupe ennemi, ou les dirigeants qui préparaient un nouveau complot.

Le coup de poing de Neji avait ébranlé l'Uchiha. Pourquoi s'était-il énervé comme ça? Et surtout, pourquoi se braquait-il chaque fois que c'était lui qui lui adressait la parole? Même s'il ne voudrait jamais le reconnaître, Sasuke était blessé par les paroles de l'Hyûga. Il avait raison, après tout, il avait mis tout le village dans une situation des plus dangereuses.

De son côté, Neji fixait l'horizon avec son byakugan, sur ses gardes. Ils étaient en retard de dix minutes par rapport à l'heure sur laquelle ils s'étaient entendus la veille. Il ne se remettait toujours pas d'avoir frappé Sasuke, et voulait à tout prix lui présenter des excuses. Mais pourquoi lui semblait-il avoir vu une lueur de peine dans les yeux de l'Uchiha, lorsqu'il avait prononcé ces paroles? Il se demandait de plus en plus s'il n'allait pas finir par craquer, par tout lui avouer, à force d'être à proximité de lui.

_"Sasuke, attention!"

Un Kunai traversa les arbres, et alla se planter là où se trouvait Sasuke une poignée de secondes plus tôt.

_"Il faut sortir des arbres! On est découverts de toute façon!"

Les deux coéquipiers se retrouvèrent donc dans la clairière dégagée qu'ils avaient épiée un peu plus tôt. Dos à dos, ils avaient tous deux sorti un Kunai, et restaient sur leurs gardes. Deux ninjas apparurent devant eux, puis deux autres, et encore quatre autres.

Huit hommes leurs faisait face à présent, beaucoup plus âgés qu'eux. Ils n'avaient aucune chance. Le courage étant une de leurs premières qualités, un seul regard entre eux leur fit raffermir leur prise sur leurs armes. Ils n'avaient pas le choix, ils devaient combattre. Un des hommes qui les avait encerclés pris la parole.

_"Vous n'imaginez quand même pas que nous allions nous laisser piéger par des amateurs comme vous. Cela fait quatre jours que nous avons remarqué votre présence." Un sourire mauvais s'étira sur son visage. "Cette idée de réunion était la meilleure pour vous faire venir, mais nous étions loin de nous douter que seuls deux jeunes seraient chargés de nous espionner cet après-midi, sinon, nous ne serions pas tous venus."

Plusieurs de ses équipiers s'esclaffèrent à ce commentaire, et un autre homme pris la parole.

_"Nous vous laissons une chance. Si vous abandonnez maintenant, nous vous laisserons en vie, vous et votre équipe."

_"Il est hors de question qu'on abandonne!"

Le ninja tourna la tête vers Sasuke, surpris.

_"Oh, bien sûr, je vois...Le sharingan...Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Je connais ton grand frère, j'ai eu quelques affaires à régler avec lui. Apparemment, l'insolence est un caractère familial...Ainsi que la sottise, je le crains.

Sasuke déglutit. Alors cet homme s'était battu contre Itachi... Il devait être très fort. Un coup d'œil avec Neji lui indiqua qu'il avait compris la même chose que lui.

_"Bon, puisque c'est comme ça...Malgré tout, je suis dans un jour de bonté aujourd'hui, et je vous propose donc un combat équitable." Il se tourna vers les autres hommes. ", Kazuo, tu restes avec moi. Les autres, allez retrouver toute leur équipe, combattez sans pitié." Les deux chunins de Konoha se raidirent. Ils espéraient que les autres resteraient vigilants, et qu'ils n'allaient pas se faire surprendre. Leurs ennemis se dispersèrent, et ils faisaient à présent face à leurs deux adversaires.

L'un était l'homme qui s'était battu contre Itachi Uchiha. C'était un homme immense et très musclé. Neji constata avec horreur qu'une énorme cicatrice lui barrait le visage, et descendait dans son cou. Il dégageait une aura meurtrière. "Ce n'est pas le genre de gars qui vous tue sans demander son reste", pensa amèrement Sasuke. Non, ça se lisait dans ses yeux, il prenait plaisir à faire souffrir ses victimes. Le combat allait être dur, il en était persuadé. L'autre homme, en revanche, était plus petit, et très mince. Cependant, il ne semblait pas moins dangereux que son partenaire. Une lame gigantesque, bientôt plus grande que lui, était fixée dans son dos.

D'un bond, le Sharingan et le Byakugan se séparèrent, prêts à combattre.

_"Très bien. lança le géant. Dans ce cas...

Il bondit en avant, suivi aussitôt par son acolyte. Les adversaires se livraient à un combat acharné. Les coups fusaient, les ninjas paraient les attaques, sous une pluie de kunais, de shurikens, et tout autre objet destiné à blesser l'adversaire. Les deux chunins attaquaient, paraient les coups, sans s'arrêter. Un seul regard, un seul signe, suffisait pour qu'ils se comprennent. Une étrange complicité les unissait, à ce moment. C'était ça ou mourir. Alors que l'un tentait une diversion, l'autre touchait l'ennemi, toujours d'une manière différente, toujours plus vite, toujours en harmonie avec l'autre.

Leurs deux corps étaient tendus, leurs esprits concentrés, un air résigné sur le visage. Ils n'avaient pas le droit à l'erreur, et ils le savaient. Si l'un d'eux se relâchait ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant, les deux paieront pour cette faute. Il ne fallait laisser aucune ouverture à l'ennemi. Les deux forces qui s'étaient opposées pendant des siècles avaient fini par s'unir, et n'en étaient devenues que plus puissantes. Le byakugan des Hyûga allié au sharingan des Uchiha leur permettait de voir venir les coups, de les esquiver, mais aussi de trouver les failles dans les techniques de leurs adversaires.

Toujours en parfaite osmose, les deux coéquipiers concentrèrent leur attention sur un seul adversaire, tout en esquivant les assauts de l'autre. Le ninja qui se battait avec son sabre gigantesque manipulait mal ses techniques, même si il était redoutable au combat rapproché.

_"La paume du Hakké!"

Le ninja s'effondra au sol, gravement touché. Cette technique de l'Hyûga permettait de frapper l'adversaire à distance, en faisant jaillir une impulsion de chakra de sa main. Alors que Sasuke faisait diversion avec ses techniques Katon, Neji avait pu viser avec précision le cœur de son ennemi, et de lui envoyer un coup assez puissant pour le terrasser. Ils s'observèrent un bref instant. Ils commençaient tous les deux à se fatiguer. Des blessures sans gravité mais qui malgré tout les affaiblissaient recouvraient leurs corps, leur souffle était rapide, et ils avaient bientôt épuisé leur chakra. Il fallait en finir avec le deuxième, et vite.

Ils bondirent, essayant de trouver une brèche dans la défense de leur adversaire, pendant de longues minutes. Puis une occasion se présenta. Neji plongea en avant, évitant les attaques de l'autre, Sasuke persistant à lui faire baisser sa garde. Il fallait qu'il se rapproche s'il voulait utiliser sa technique, qui consistait à toucher les tenketsus de l'ennemi afin de bloquer son chakra. Il parvint finalement à toucher un point d'énergie de son adversaire... et s'effondra au sol, inconscient.

_"Eh bien... Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peu de chakra à absorber..."

_"Qu'est-ce que vous lui avait fait?" Sasuke respirait difficilement, et se demandait combien de temps il allait encore tenir, combien de temps ses jambes pourraient-elles encore le supporter...

_"Vois-tu, j'avais vu ton ami venir, et, disons que ma technique consiste à absorber le chakra de mes victimes. Ne t'inquiètes pas, il n'est pas mort, même si ça ne saurait tarder."

En l'observant, Sasuke compris que, même si ce ninja avait absorbé le chakra de Neji, le coup de celui-ci l'avait touché. En effet, il gardait une main contractée au milieu de son ventre, et sa respiration semblait saccadée. Au point où il en était, il n'avait plus le choix. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Il saisit son poignet, et se concentra sur sa technique. Le bruit caractéristique du Chidori résonna dans la clairière, et la foudre se concentra dans sa paume de main. Alors que son ennemi levait un Kunai sur Neji afin de l'achever, Sasuke s'élança vers lui. Le ninja abaissa son arme sur le corps inconscient de Neji, mais se fut sur Sasuke que le couteau s'abattit.

Le sang coulait à grands flots de sa bouche. Le chidori l'avait touché. Ils avaient gagné. Tandis que son ennemi s'écroulait au sol, mort, l'Uchiha tomba à genoux, haletant, aux côtés de son coéquipier, encore inconscient. Son pouls et sa respiration étaient lents, et Sasuke se demandait combien de temps son partenaire allait encore tenir. Il fallait qu'il le ramène, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il était exténué, mais la vue du corps du Hyûga gisant sur le sol lui donna la force de se relever.

Lorsqu'il essaya de souleva le corps de Neji, il étouffa un gémissement de douleur, et risqua un coup d'œil à son épaule. Le kunaï l'avait salement amoché, et il saignait abondamment. Il tenta de stopper l'hémorragie avec un bandage de bonne fortune, et trouva finalement la force de soulever l'Hyûga pour le ramener au campement. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer son visage fin, la pâleur de sa peau qui contrastait étrangement avec ses cheveux foncés.

_"Courage, Neji, je t'en supplie. On est presque arrivés"

Il lui parlait, d'un ton doux et rassurant, qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors jamais employé. Sa voix était saccadée, entrecoupée par sa respiration bruyante. L'Uchiha était à bout de force. Le combat l'avait épuisé, et son épaule qui le faisait souffrir n'arrangeait rien. Il finit par apercevoir la rivière près de laquelle était leur campement.

_"Allez, plus que quelques mètres." Il gardait les yeux rivés sur le visage de Neji, celui pour lequel il continuait d'avancer. "Je ne t'abandonnerai pas. Jamais."

_"Sasuke!" Gai se précipita sur lui, lui prit Neji des bras, et l'emmena dans la tente.

Apparemment, Kakashi était légèrement blessé; Lee avait eu moins de chance, mais il s'en remettrai. Quant aux autres, ils allaient plutôt bien, mis à part le fait qu'ils étaient épuisés.

_"Sasuke! Vous les avez battus? Comment nous ont-ils découverts? Tu n'as rien?" Kakashi s'approcha de lui, inquiet.

_"Ils...Ils savaient qu'on était là..." Le jeune chunin s'effondra dans les bras de son sensei, terrassé par l'épuisement.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bonjour tout le monde ! Et voilà le 5**__**ème**__** chapitre, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Par contre, je rentre en période de révisions, donc je n'aurais pas le temps d'écrire le reste de la fic jusqu'à la fin de mes examens. Mais pas d'inquiétude, je n'oublie pas : le chapitre 6 sera en ligne au plus tard le 10 mai. =) **_

_**Merci**_

HATsuko.

_**Chapitre 5:**_

_"Comment va-t-il? " L'inquiétude perçait dans la voix de la jeune kunoichi.

_"L'attaque de ce ninja du son avait pour but d'aspirer tout son chakra. Heureusement, enfin, si l'on peut dire ça, il était déjà tellement faible que ce fou n'a pas réussi à frapper avec précision son "centre de chakra". Bien sûr, ça a sérieusement endommagé son système de circulation du chakra, mais nous avons réussi à limiter les dégâts. Cependant, il était déjà très affaibli avant, et le combat n'a rien arrangé... »

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses soupira. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça maintenant...

« _Mais bon, poursuivi-t-elle, il va s'en sortir. Je pense qu'il pourra sortir d'ici quelques jours, mais il lui faudra beaucoup de repos... Il ne pourra pas reprendre les entraînements tout de suite. »

_"Et Sasuke et les autres?"

_"Sasuke est sorti hier, il a perdu pas mal de sang, mais il est presque aussi coriace que Naruto, alors tu te doutes bien qu'il va beaucoup mieux...Je lui ai conseillé de prendre quelques jours de repos, mais je suis presque certaine qu'il est en train de s'entraîner à l'heure qu'il est. Enfin, heureusement qu'il était là, car s'il n'avait pas ramené Neji, il ne s'en serait probablement pas sorti."

Tenten fixait avec inquiétude son coéquipier, endormi dans son lit d'hôpital.

Neji se réveilla difficilement. Tout son corps était douloureux. Il grimaça lorsqu'il voulut se redresser. Il se contenta donc de balayer la pièce du regard, la tête appuyée sur son oreiller et s'immobilisa lorsqu'il l'aperçu, appuyé au mur qui se trouvait dans le coin de la chambre. Les deux garçons se regardèrent fixement, puis Sasuke s'avança.

_ « Comment tu vas ? »

L'Hyuga ne répondit pas à la question, il se contenta de contempler Sasuke d'un œil noir.

_ « Pourquoi tu m'a aidé ? » lança-t-il d'une voix haineuse. « Tu aurais mieux fait de laisser ce type, et de sauver ta peau, au lieu de jouer les héros… »

Sasuke le regarda, surpris. Il plaisantait là ? Pourtant, il devinait au regard de Neji qu'il était très sérieux. Il lui en voulait. Le jeune Uchiha haussa un sourcil, vexé, avant de se retourner et de quitter la pièce, sans ajouter un mot.

Il ne comprenait pas la réaction de Neji. Pourquoi lui en voulait-il, alors que sans lui, il serait mort à l'heure qu'il est ? Et ce regard plein de haine qu'il lui avait lancé… On aurait dit qu'il le rendait responsable de ce qui s'était passé. Il s'arrêta subitement. Inconsciemment, ses pas l'avaient amené dans le parc à l'abandon où il allait lorsqu'il avait besoin de réfléchir. Il s'assit donc à sa place habituelle, sous un grand arbre, et chercha une explication à l'attitude de l'Hyuga. Il se souvenait du combat, de la complicité qu'il y avait entre eux quand ils se battaient… Ils n'avaient aucun besoin de se communiquer les attaques, ils semblaient tous les deux avoir les mêmes idées, comme s'ils ne formaient qu'une seule personne…

Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer entre temps pour que Neji lui en veuille à ce point ? Même s'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, Sasuke souffrait de l'attitude qu'avait son coéquipier envers lui. Neji était peut-être le seul qui était capable de le comprendre. Ils venaient tous les deux d'une famille prestigieuse, mais pourtant, leur sang leur conférait des obligations qu'ils ne pouvaient ignorer : l'un, de venger son clan, et l'autre, de le servir quel que soit le prix. Mais ce n'était pas la seule raison qui liait les deux garçons, et Sasuke le savait.

Tout à coup, une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Et si… ? Non, c'était impossible, il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse. Pourtant, tout semblait concorder. Neji avait commencé à ne pas être très en forme bien avant la mission. Sasuke ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se rappeler la manière dont il l'avait regardé, lui, lorsque Tsunade-sama leur confiait la mission, ces réactions qu'il avait observé, sans toutefois y prêter d'attention sur le coup…

La lumière se faisait dans l'esprit de Sasuke Uchiha. Et si Neji ressentait…quelque chose pour lui ? A cette seule pensée, un frisson parcouru le corps du jeune garçon. Car en effet, Neji lui plaisait, et ce depuis longtemps. La différence entre eux résidait dans le fait que Sasuke ait, lui, accepté son homosexualité. Si c'était vraiment ce qu'il pensait, il comprenait mieux la réaction de l'Hyuga.

Lorsqu'il vit Sasuke se diriger vers la porte de la chambre, Neji mourrait d'envie de s'excuser. Il se mordit la lèvre. Il garda donc le silence, en le regardant partir. Cette fois, il l'avait vraiment vexé. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il avait envie de le faire souffrir…après tout, c'était à cause de lui qu'il allait si mal, mais dès qu'il lui lançait des paroles blessante, la peine qu'il pouvait lire dans les yeux noirs de l'Uchiha lui transperçait le cœur.

Le jeune homme aux yeux immaculés devait se rendre à l'évidence… Ces pincements de jalousie quand il voyait Naruto avec lui, ses réactions lorsqu'il était près de lui…Il était amoureux de Sasuke Uchiha, et il ne pourrait rien changer à ça, malgré tous ses efforts.

« _Il faut que je sorte d'ici. »

Neji avait parlé à voix haute. Il fallait qu'il prenne l'air, qu'il trouve le courage de s'excuser auprès de Sasuke.

L'Hyuga se leva donc, non sans peine, mais malgré la douleur, il parvint à se faufiler par la fenêtre (NdA : Il est au rez-de chaussée^^'), et bientôt, il déambula dans les rues bondées en cette belle journée de printemps.

Sasuke était en train de s'assoupir, quand soudain, il entendit un bruit. Ses réflexes étant ce qu'ils étaient, et sa paranoïa accrue par la mission qu'il venait d'accomplir, il avait déjà lancé un shuriken vers l'endroit où il avait perçu le bruit, et ne quitta pas des yeux cet espace entre les arbres. Espace dans lequel apparu Neji, le shuriken dans la main.

Il avait reconnu qui avait lancé l'arme, ne serai-ce que grâce à la trajectoire parfaite qu'il avait suivi. Il s'avança donc vers Sasuke pour lui rendre son bien. Le jeune Hyûga avait du mal à ne pas dévorer des yeux ce corps parfait, son visage si fin…Il secoua la tête. Non. Pas d'idées comme ça. Il se l'était promis. Pourtant, lorsqu'il rendit le shuriken à l'Uchiha, il réprima un frisson lorsque leurs deux mains se touchèrent. Il tourna les talons, prêt à partir sans ajouter un mot quand Sasuke lui demanda d'une voix calme :

« _Tu viens souvent ici ? »

Une paire d'yeux immaculés se fixèrent sur le garçon.

« _Eh bien…je viens ici quand j'ai besoin de… »

« …Réfléchir. » coupa son homologue.

Il vit Sasuke esquisser un sourire.

« _Au fait, tu ne m'as toujours pas remercié il me semble…Sans moi, tu serais mort » ajouta-t-il sur un ton…amusé ?

Neji n'en croyait pas à ces yeux ! Il se moquait de lui ! Il voulut lui cracher au visage le fond de sa pensée, à savoir qu'il aurait mieux fait de le laisser mourir, mais il se contenta de lui lancer un « _Merci. » du ton le plus froid dont il était capable, du moins en Sa présence. Il sentit la colère monter en lui. L'autre continuait de le regarder de son air goguenard.

« _C'est tout ?... »

Il se rapprocha, un sourire rapace sur les lèvres. Neji sentit sa respiration s'accélérer. Pourquoi se comportait-il comme ça ?

« _Et désolé de t'avoir agressé… »

Il était désormais si près de lui que Neji parvenait à sentir son odeur. Il sentit un frisson lui parcourir le corps, la chaleur lui monter au visage. Il était à sa merci désormais.

Il leva la tête vers le visage de Sasuke, et s'aperçu qu'il le fixait d'un regard fiévreux, certainement identique à celui que lui-même arborait. Son cœur battait à tout rompre…

Il voulait touchait ce visage si parfait, ces lèvres si bien dessinées. Il vit le visage de Sasuke s'approcher, sentit son souffle chaud, et rompit la distance qui séparait leurs lèvres. Tout son corps s'enflamma. Jamais le jeune Hyûga n'avait ressenti une sensation pareille. Il enlaça Sasuke plus étroitement, alors que ce dernier glissait ses mains dans les cheveux de Neji. Il sentit la langue de l'Uchiha caresser ses lèvres, et approfondir encore le baiser.

Il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. Les mains de Sasuke descendirent lentement et se posèrent sur les hanches du jeune homme, et Neji crocheta ses bras autour de son cou. Son bas ventre s'enflammait, et, étant étroitement blotti contre Sasuke, il constata que son ami ressentait le même désir que lui.

Ce fut Neji qui interrompit le baiser. Il se recula, et adressa à Sasuke un regard d'excuse. Puis il se retourna et partit.

Sasuke le regarda s'éloigner, immobile, pantelant, profondément blessé.


End file.
